Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1
Semi-Final 1 of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the first of two semi-finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2 to determine two Grand Finalists. The episode featuring Semi-Final 1 was originally broadcast on February 2, 2001 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.08 million viewers, an increase of 380,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked fifth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 29 January-4 February 2001. Competing robots Newcomers ) |image= |weight=79.9kg |dimensions=1.40 x 0.65 x 0.80m |clearance=0.01m |power=2 x Industrial motors |weapons=Pneumatic axe |notes=Plasma nitride coated titanium |from=Huntingdon |team=Peter Halloway, Chris Hall & Paul Tolliday }} ) |image= |weight=78.2kg |dimensions=0.85 x 0.25 x 0.70m |clearance=0.02m |power=Industrial motor powered |weapons=Fixed spikes |notes=Steel and polycarbonate body |from=Huntingdon |team=Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=79.4kg |dimensions=0.38 x 0.90 x 0.71m |clearance=0.01m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=High powered gas flipper |notes=Cost £250 to make |from=Ipswich |team=George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann }} ) |image= |weight=79.9kg |dimensions=0.29 x 0.97 x 0.82m |clearance=0.06m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=Powerful flipping arm |notes=Took 3 months to build |from=Durham |team=Graham Bone & Alex Mordue }} ) |image= |weight=79.7kg |dimensions=0.56 x 0.76 x 0.43m |clearance=0.04m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=Blade |notes=Hand painted by Alan |from=Gloucester |team=David Gribble, Robin Herrick & Alan Gribble }} ) |image= |weight=80.0kg |dimensions=0.33 x 0.85 x 0.66m |clearance=0.08m |power=Electric powered motors |weapons=Pneumatic flipper |notes=Aerospace aluminium body |from=Romsey |team=Rob Heasman, Dan King & Peter Rowe }} ) |image= |weight=79.9kg |dimensions=0.32 x 1.30 x 0.70m |clearance=0.05m |power=Electric motor powered |weapons=Lobster claws and flipper |notes=Has two wheels from small car |from=Norwich |team=David Harding & Ian Harvey }} ) |image= |weight=79.4kg |dimensions=0.42 x 1.43 x 1.07m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 x Golf cart motors |weapons=Throwing device, spiky wheels |notes=Has tungsten golf shoe spikes |from=Langport in Somerset |team=Roger Plant, Paul Otten & Jon McGuigan }} Round 1 Chaos 2 (1) vs Steg 2 (7) Prior to this battle, Steg 2's tail and armour had needed significant repairs after taking damage from its previous battle with Mortis. Both robots started slowly, before Chaos 2 drove at Steg 2, which fired its flipper but missed. Chaos 2 darted aside and flipped Steg 2 in return. Steg 2 was able to self-right, but Chaos 2 charged it broadside on and flicked it. Steg 2 reversed into Chaos 2 and fired its flipper, but was not underneath the clearance of the reigning champions and so missed. Steg 2's flipper temporarily failed to fall back into place, and Chaos 2 attempted a flip, but couldn't topple Steg 2. Chaos 2 failed with another flip, before Steg 2 hurled Chaos 2 on its back, but it self-righted instantly. Chaos 2 then threw Steg 2 over once more; it self-righted, but Chaos 2 continued to pressure Steg 2 and tried to force it over the arena wall, before bundling it into Shunt, with the seventh seed taking damage from an axe blow from the House Robot. Steg 2 was noticeably slower now, and Chaos 2 flipped it over, using its open flipper to slow the motion down and strand Steg 2 on its side. Steg 2 fired its flipper, but did not manage to knock itself back onto its wheels. Sergeant Bash nudged Steg 2 slightly more onto the floor flipper, which activated. Before the House Robots could attack, cease was called. Winner: Chaos 2 Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Tornado Before this battle, Roger Plant made alterations to the drive in an attempt to make his machine faster. Tornado circled Wheely Big Cheese, running into the side of its flipper and pushing it around. It drove over the wedge and pushed against the wheel, but the larger Wheely Big Cheese pivoted, sweeping Tornado around in a circle and forcing it away. Wheely Big Cheese moved ominously towards Tornado, and managed to flip it, catapulting it into the air and almost over the side wall. Wheely Big Cheese flipped Tornado again, with both robots moving dangerously close to Matilda's CPZ. Tornado moved onto Wheely Big Cheese's flipper but got away just before it fired. After that, Tornado shunted Wheely Big Cheese, which was delayed in closing its flipper, into Matilda's CPZ, where the House Robot flicked up Wheely Big Cheese, before a drive from Tornado caused a weak weld on its right wheel to give way. Matilda rolled Wheely Big Cheese over as it escaped from the CPZ, before Tornado came on another drive and continually pushed Wheely Big Cheese around the arena in an attempt to break the wheel off. The action ground to a halt as Tornado went over a flame jet, with Tornado struggling to push Wheely Big Cheese any further. Tornado then drove onto Wheely Big Cheese again and was flicked over. With the time ticking down, Tornado caught fire, and both robots edged around in circles. The two robots ended up side by side on the cease. Winner: Tornado Thermidor 2 vs Pussycat (19) Pussycat rushed forward and fell on its side, leaving Thermidor 2's flip to slash the air. Pussycat was slow to get back onto its wheels, and when it did, Thermidor 2 hurled it through the air, where it caught a lick of fire from the flame jet. Thermidor 2 continued to attack and flung Pussycat again, and followed that up with another flip, where it threw Pussycat up, before it landed on the flame jet. Thermidor 2 flipped Pussycat again, before Pussycat finally made its mark and dug its blade into Thermidor 2's side. Thermidor 2 escaped from Pussycat and flicked its opponent onto its side. Pussycat landed back and slashed at Thermidor 2's claws. Thermidor 2 closed its claws and Pussycat jumped at the opportunity, landing a blow to the cables behind Thermidor 2's right claw, disabling it and causing it to hang limp. Pussycat then attacked the wedge of its opponent, carving into the top plate. Thermidor 2 appeared not to be able to use either weapon, and Pussycat slashed up Thermidor 2's left wheel. Thermidor 2 was pushed aside by Pussycat, and then fled for the remainder of the battle, with Pussycat in hot pursuit. Cease was called and the judges put Pussycat through. Winner: Pussycat Firestorm 2 (5) vs Dominator 2 Firestorm 2's first attack was more successful than Dominator 2's, flipping the bi-wedge onto its rear. Dominator 2 rolled onto its side, where it then used its axe to flick itself back onto its wheels. In retaliation, Dominator 2 axed the flipper of Firestorm 2, dragging it around the arena floor. Firestorm 2 attempted to fire its flipper to shake the axe head out, but was unsuccessful and ended up lifting itself off the ground twice before Dominator 2 released it. Dominator 2 was flipped once more, but before it could right itself, Firestorm 2 attacked it and rushed around, ending up pushing it onto its own wheels. Dominator 2 axed into Firestorm 2 as it drove at Dominator 2, with Firestorm 2 batting the axe away with its flipper. Firestorm 2 then drove onto Dominator 2's wedge, and the axe clamped it in place. However, Dominator 2 released Firestorm and backed away for another attack. Firestorm 2 recovered and once more hurled Dominator 2 onto its rear. Nudging it, Firestorm 2 pushed it over and Dominator 2 self-righted. Firestorm 2 repeated this, but Dominator 2 was unable to right itself in time to prevent Firestorm 2 slamming it into the side wall. Firestorm 2 attempted to push Dominator 2 out of the arena, but was not in the right position to be successful, and time expired. Winner: Dominator 2 Round 2 Chaos 2 (1) vs Tornado Tornado went into this fight with borrowed motors from Mousetrap and Steg 2. Tornado initially retreated and drifted near the flame pit as Chaos 2 pursued. Tornado then drove into Chaos 2 and narrowly missed a flip from its opponent. Both robots circled each other, before Tornado drove straight up the front of Chaos 2, which flipped it. Tornado rammed Chaos 2 twice in quick succession, before Chaos 2 bundled Tornado over towards the arena wall with two flips back-to-back. Chaos 2 pressed Tornado to stop it escaping and then stacked it against the arena wall. Chaos 2 carefully took position and flipped Tornado out of the arena for an immediate KO and a place in the Grand Final. Winner: Chaos 2 Pussycat (19) vs Dominator 2 Dominator 2 attempted to reverse its armoured rear into Pussycat, but the nippy seed sped around and landed an attack on Dominator 2's exposed tire. The bi-wedge of Dominator 2 pushed Pussycat onto its side, but it managed to land back on its wheels, avoiding Dominator 2's weak axe blow. The two robots collided, with Pussycat damaging the wheels again. Despite Dominator 2 managing to overpower Pussycat, its axe was not in a position to land a blow, and Pussycat was able to continue slashing its right wheel. Dominator 2 finally used its axe/wedge configuration to shove Pussycat into Matilda's CPZ, who propped the 19th seed on the side wall and very nearly out. Dominator 2 continued to ram Pussycat into the corner wall, but finally Pussycat escaped and made a long charge on Dominator 2, glancing off and bouncing away. Dominator 2 axed Pussycat and trapped it again, but Pussycat's attacks finally took their toll and Dominator 2's bodyshell came loose. Pussycat launched numerous attacks, and as time counted down, it caught a tooth in the rear armour, pulling at the loose bodyshell. The judges voted for Pussycat on damage alone. Winner: Pussycat Trivia *All battles in this semi-final bar the two involving Chaos 2 were decided by a judges' decision - all of which were very close. There were also no pittings, making this the only episode of Series 4 not to contain at least one pitting. *This heat contained both newcomers to the Fourth Wars UK Championship that made the semi-finals. It also contained three of the previous year's Grand Finalists, two of which lost in the first round. *This Semi-Final marked the worst performance of Firestorm in a UK Championship. *Chaos 2's battle with Tornado was the single time that Chaos 2 defeated Tornado in three televised appearances. This battle was the fourth occurrence of a machine being Thrown Out of the Arena, and is ranked equal 24th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars - the only battle in Series 4 to make the list. *Pussycat's regular captain Robin Herrick, who was missing from the team during the heats, returned for the semi-finals, replacing Robert Bettington. References Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged